Centre Agent Oneshots
by The Alien of Pluto
Summary: Because I can't finish Torrington.
1. Chapter 1

_**Series of oneshots because because.**_

* * *

"Danny…

"Danny.

"_Danny!_ Get up. C'mon, don't be late. Isn't this some kind of big day for you?"

Danny Fenton opened bleary blue eyes, blinked confusedly at the whitewashed ceiling for a moment. He turned hazy eyes to watch his bunkmate, still zipping up his shirt, saunter out of their small, shared room with a world-happy grin in place. He rolled his eyes; he would never understand morning people.

Danny rolled out of bed, all lanky 20 year old limbs and overlarge t-shirt. He raised a hand to run his fingers through short-cropped dark hair, and stared absently at the pile of folded uniform at the edge of his dresser. Combat boots, cargo pants, and a sturdy jacket. All white. Like the hat resting on top. That hat, stupid, like the regulation buzz cut he'd been forced into.

Danny grudgingly fit the cap over too-short hair, zipping his own jacket, and slipped out of the room. He missed his hair. And his freebie on phasing around the place, but the more he'd taught the Centre about ghosts, the better their protection had become; hence the intangibility-proofing on everything. At least he could still use his other powers. Like flying. Flying was good; it saved him the trouble of having to move his feet first thing every morning while he was still trying to wake up.

He'd be awake by the time he got to MOM's office, though. He'd have to be because this _was_ one of those 'big days.' He'd even dreamed about it last night. Though, he couldn't decide if it was better classified as 'dream,' or 'nightmare.' The thought of living forever…He shuddered.

With a yawn, Danny glided into the empty elevator that led up straight to MOM's office. His feet _thunked_ onto the platform as it rose beneath him, and he blinked, moving to rub the last bit of sleep out of his eyes.

Which turned out to be a good move on his part; the second the office doors slid open Danny had to duck. Instincts honed by years of living with his wacky parents saved him from being brained by a teacup making an excellent impression of a bullet. Nope, make that a boomerang; Danny barely caught the snarling cup as came around again for a second attempt at his face, but managed to hold on.

"Agent Fenton. Thank you for joining us."

Danny saluted as best he could while keeping both hands on the mutant teacup, which mostly resulted in him standing at attention and raising the cup a few inches closer to his head.

MOM was standing behind her desk, looking like she was trying very hard not to blow up. She took a deep breath and slowly sat down, motioned Danny to come into the room as she did so.

"Agent," she gestured to a couple in front of her, "Diana Lombard and Martin Mystery. Agents, meet Daniel Fenton-Phantom."

Diana was sitting in one of the chairs in front of MOM's desk but she turned and smiled at him, offering a small wave. He nodded back with a smile of his own.

Martin was standing. At the introduction he turned, dropped the sheepish look and the door to the tiny cage on MOM's desk, and beamed at him. "Cool name! Hey, we working together on this case?"

"Yup," Danny grinned back and walked past the step-siblings to wrestle the yowling teacup back into the little cage. It snarled and rammed uselessly at the metal bars when he finally got the doors locked but he sensed some satisfaction from it when he held up his finger to inspect the surprisingly painful bite there.

"Eheh, sorry 'bout that." Martin ran a hand across the back of his neck.

Danny shrugged. "I've had worse. Hey, I'm sorry about Java, tell him to get better for me, huh? The flu sucks."

MOM cleared her throat before Martin could respond, and pulled up some holographic displays when the three agents turned back to face her.

Danny listened eagerly to the case as the director laid it out for them. He'd been a full, official member of the Centre for one year now. The almost two years of screening, secret initial testing and eventual preliminary training didn't count. And as much as tagging along on minor missions was awesome, a full, actual partnership for a full, actual mission was beyond super cool. And with two of the Centre's top agents too. In Canada.

When MOM pulled up the portal that would take them out to their initial investigation sight, she motioned for Danny to stay, but ushered the others through.

"Do they know? About my ghost half?"

MOM shook her head, a small grin at her lips. "No, but I'm sure letting them in on it slowly wouldn't hurt. As long as it doesn't get in the way of the mission, of course. I know Martin especially is fond of pranks."

Danny grinned back. He held up his damaged finger, "For the teacup?"

"For all of us." Blue eyes rolled.

When Danny stepped through the portal, he let his hat "accidentally" fall off behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't know what this is, if it's crap or not. Writing sucks._ **

* * *

Danny sighed, let his head fall back. It knocked against the wall he was leaning on and he winced.

Of all the time for the GIW to get smart, it _had_ to be after a Skulker-Technus team up. _After_ his arm had been broken, _after_ the other ghosts had (seen the agents before him and) disappeared,_ after_ said 'getting smart' involved putting shock nodes and ecto-neutralizing devices into their nets.

He gently tapped one of the throbbing red welts showing through from a hole on his jumpsuit, hissed. Note to self: poking wounds is a bad idea.

The cell was small, just bigger than a large closet, and his fifteen year old height was just short enough that he could sit comfortably. Well, as comfortably as one could in a bland, white walled, ghost proof cage in the middle of a building full of prejudiced government agents with guns.

There was a distant squeal-_thunk_ as a door opened down the hall, the thin murmur of voices coming closer. Danny sat up straighter, just in case they were coming for him; he needed to look strong. He shifted the cuff attaching his unbroken hand to the wall and tried unsuccessfully to materialize an ectoblast in his palm. One of the agents stationed outside swiped his card against the electronic lock, and with a buzz the 3 inch thick door slid open.

Heels clicked sharply against glowing white tile and Danny glanced up, startled. There were very few female GIW agents, and the regular boots just sort of…clopped. He hoped she wasn't some really important GIW director come to give the okay to kill him.

The woman wasn't very tall, but she wasn't exactly _short_ either and the look on her face was more enough to make up for any lost height advantage. Angry didn't quite cover it; she glared at each of the agents before turning a calculating gaze to Danny. He couldn't hold her eyes, fidgeted in the cell.

"Why the ice?" she said.

Danny glanced at his broken wrist, glad that the ice cast he'd created hadn't melted yet, what with the neutralizing effect of the cuff.

"Uh…It helps. Broke my wrist."

One of the agents snorted. The woman stared at him until he squirmed and straightened to attention.

"Danny Phantom," the woman said. Danny looked up into her suddenly-much-less intimidating eyes. "I'm with The Centre, an organisation dedicated to the protection of Earth against hostile paranormal and extraterrestrial activity."

Danny blinked. "Okay. So, they're gonna let _you guys_ torture me instead?"

The woman frowned. "On the contrary; the Centre has been monitoring your activity, and, despite some incidents with extenuating circumstances, you have been fighting our battles for us in Amity Park. I'm here to release you."

"Hey! You can't-!"

The woman held up a hand to silence the agent, and continued where she broke off, "Or, depending on how much it would upset these agents, offer you a position in my organisation."

"_What?!"_ Danny and the three GIW agents present gaped at her. _"Are you serious?!"_

Okay, talking in sync with his parents was one thing, doing it with the GIW was downright disturbing. Danny shuddered.

"Phantom is a dangerous ghost capable only of destruction and mayhem! It may seem human, but under that deception is nothing more than a semi-sentient blob of glowing goo!"

Ouch. "I prefer ecto-American, actually."

"_Danny,_" the woman cautioned. She turned to the enraged agent, an unnervingly calm expression on her pale face. "I am deadly serious, Agent R. Having an agent with Phantom's knowledge and abilities would be a great asset. I'm afraid out database is rather lacking where it concerns ghosts. So?" She turned to look down at the ghost boy sitting on the cold tile of his little cell, "What will it be?"

Danny looked between the woman and the glowering GIW for a moment before grinning. "Heck yes."

The woman smirked and gestured to Agent R to remove the handcuff. The agent grimaced, opened his mouth to protest, settled for a glare and walked over to undo the clasp of Danny's shackle.

The woman turned, motioned for Danny to follow, and set off down the hall. Danny floated to his feet, gave an exaggerated salute to the agents and hurried after her. They didn't speak until they were out of the building and drawing close to a long white car emblazoned with a winged star with an eye inside it.

"So…Centre Agent?"

"If you want." She stopped next to the rear doors. "Though I have to say becoming an agent is not as easy as saying yes. If you agree, you'll have to attend training –both mental and physical -you'll need a cover and identification, and you'll have to sign a non-disclosure agreement. I doubt keeping your agent status a secret will be too hard for you though, Mr. Fenton."

"You-? Right. 'Monitoring my activities.' Secret alien-hunting organisation…" Danny ran a hand over the frozen crystals on his other wrist, looking between the woman, the car, and the barren wasteland around the GIW complex. Where the heck were they, anyway?

"What if I say no?"

"Then we'll erase all memory of this conversation and the one we had inside, we'll return you home, and you can go back to your life as normal."

"Right. So…can I tell my friends? They know about the ghost thing, they help out…"

"Sam Manson and Tucker Foley show promise as agents as well. They will not, however, be considered eligible to join until they turn at least 17. Your status as part ghost grants you an exception."

In other words, he had powers and they wanted to keep a closer eye on him. Danny frowned.

"…Do I get to use alien technology? Like- like transporters and phasers and stuff, at least?"

The woman grinned. Then she opened the car door and slid in. "If you want a ride home, I'd like to take you to the Centre for a quick briefing. Otherwise, you should probably start flying if you don't want your family to notice your absence."

Danny hesitated, but followed after a moment.

He grinned to himself as he buckled the seat, and then transformed.

Agent Danny Phantom.

It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

**_Update: For those of you who care, I just figured out how to write the next part of Torrington._**


End file.
